Happy Ending - Phan
by Big Time Moch
Summary: Phil subio un video donde confiesa su amor por Dan. Pero Dan hace que diga que fue solo una broma. Meses despues, Dan se arrepiente y no puede dormir, tratando de encontrar un final feliz. Phan. Song-fic de la cancion Happy Ending de MIKA.


**HOOLLLAAA!  
Volvi! Bueno, nunca me fui, pero ustedes entienden.  
Lo se, lo se. Mi fic pasado estaba en ingles... y era de otro fandom... como este. Les explico lo que pasa. Gracias a esta pagina encontre esta otra llamada Tumblr, donde encontre a estas dos personitas llamadas Dan y Phil. Los dos son Youtuber britanicos y pues tienen fanbase y todo. Y no, no voy a abandonar a Big Time Rush ni nada. Lo que pasa es que no he encontrado una cancion que me devuelva la inspiracion para escribir algun fic de ellos o algo. Estoy como en un hiatus. De hecho casi ya no escribo, me meti a trabajar y con la escuela no tengo mucho tiempo, y lo que tengo lo paso leyendo otros fics. Anyways, si algun lector de mis otros fics tiene el interes, hay videos de ellos dos subtitulados en youtube en el canal Danisnotonfuego. **

**Bueno, este es un song fic de la cancion Happy Ending de MIKA. Adoro la cancion, es hermosa.**

**Y para los que si son de la Phanbase, aclaro. El video que se menciona en el fic NO es el v-day video. Esta vagamente basado en él pero como nunca lo he visto, no lo puedo basar en ese. **

* * *

_Así es como me dejaste  
__No estoy fingiendo  
__Sin esperanza, sin amor, sin gloria  
Sin final feliz  
Así es como amamos  
Como ha sido siempre  
Entonces seguimos con el resto de nuestras vidas  
__Pero no juntos._

Dan:  
Me levanto en la mañana, tropezando con mi odiosa vida. Me gustaría quedarme en mi sueño de anoche. Soñé con Phil, de nuevo. Cada sueño es mejor que el anterior. La verdad es que me pesa levantarme en las mañanas.

Aunque fue mi culpa. No se puede tener amor sin sacrificios. Y el tipo de amor que yo quiero requiere uno muy grande.

Me gustaría que lo volviera a intentar. Esta ves no lo arruinaría. No reaccionaria de la misma forma. No dejaría que dijera que era solo una broma. Le gritaría al mundo que el es mío. Pero esa ves no pude.

Cuando vi el video y me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por el era real, entre en shock. Todo era demasiado real y espontáneo. La verdad sobre mi sexualidad me aplasto como un tren que no vi venir. Que puedo decir, soy frágil. No puedo cargar con algo tan repentino. Y el pobre del Phil tuvo que cargar con las consecuencias.

Vivo con el, así que puedo verlo todos los días. Enfrentar mi error todos los días. Verlo todos días. Es como un poco de cielo y un poco de infierno al mismo tiempo.

El simple hecho de verlo me produce un dolor físico. Mi error ha hecho que nuestra historia de amor sea la más dolorosa que jamás había vivido. Sin esperanza o amor o gloria. ¿El final feliz se fue para siempre?

Al salir de mi cuarto, casi me estrello contra él.

-Ah! Dan! Me asustaste!

Le dedico una sonrisa en forma de disculpa. Me la devuelve y siento mis rodillas como gelatina. El se aleja y siento como dejo salir un suspiro.

Yo lo amo.

* * *

_Así es como me dejaste  
No estoy fingiendo  
Sin esperanza, sin amor, sin gloria  
Sin final feliz/ /Así es como amamos  
Como ha sido siempre  
Entonces seguimos con el resto de nuestras vidas  
Pero no juntos._

Phil:  
Son las dos de la mañana y yo sigo sin poder dormir. Algo en mi mente no me deja dormir. Bueno, más bien alguien. La verdad es que Dan siempre esta en mi mente, pero por las noches es cuando dejo que la culpa y el remordimiento tomen el control. Ese estúpido video. Fue mi error. Yo sabía que no era posible que me correspondiera. Pero fui un idiota y lo arruine.

Ahora estoy condenado a caminar en mi cuarto a altas horas de la noche mientras la culpa y depresión me consumen.

Tal vez si pretendo, sólo por un rato, que eso no sucedió, tal vez pueda dormir, pensar que seguimos adelante. Sin tan sólo pudiera creerlo.

* * *

_Un poco de amor_

Dan:  
Se que esta despierto. Puedo oírlo a través de la pared. Esta caminado y murmurando, como siempre.

A veces me pregunto que problema lo mantendrá despierto. Para mi es fácil, mi problema es que por idiota perdí la oportunidad de mi vida de estar con la persona que amo.

Sabiendo que hoy no será la noche en la que podré dormir, saco mi celular y abro tumblr.

Una imagen capta mi atención. "A veces solo necesitas un poco de amor". Es de esas imágenes con solo texto sobre blanco, pero me deja pensando.

-Un poco de amor…- murmuro para mis adentros. Y entonces todo tiene sentido. Salgo de un salto de la cama y corro al cuarto de a lado, donde Phil me mira sorprendido porque ni siquiera toque. Pero no me importa.

-Dan? Camino rápidamente los tres pasos que nos separan hasta que estoy parado a centímetros de su cara.

-A veces solo necesitas…- tomo su cara en mis manos y lo beso, tratando de expresar todos mis sentimientos. Siento que me besa de vuelta y mi cabeza comienza a girar. Tanto que necesito separarme un poco para poder pensar -un poco de amor.

Cuando término la frase el me vuelve a besar. Y entonces se que nosotros tendremos un final feliz.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Dejen un review y los amare por siempre!**

_**Love  
Moch 3**_


End file.
